Doremi Harukaze
'Doremi Harukaze '(春風どれみ, ''Harukaze Doremi) ''is the primary main character of Ojamajo Doremi and the first character to be formally introduced. Doremi lives with both parents and her little sister Poppu. Before the start of the events in the show, she had always dreamed of meeting or even being a witch. She is most recognizable by the two large buns she wears in her hair. Personality Doremi personality is similar to that of other protagonist that appear in magical girl anime. She is generally clumsy, and bad at studying. Despite this she is usually optimistic, lively, careless and surprising compassionate when the time comes for her to be so. Throughout the series (mainly in the first season), she often claims to be "the unluckiest pretty girl in the whole world" whenever something unlucky happens to her. She is also known to puff up her cheeks and making a farting noise when fustrated. Family and friends are very important to Doremi and she likes to keep them close her. Along with this, she also has a few other obsessions. The first is her unusual attraction to steak. This obession first occured when her father, Keisuke Harukaze, introduced her to steak for the first time. Ever since that time, Doremi mentions steak often yet as a running gag, she never recieves it. Doremi is also known to be obessed with boys and easily finds herself "in love" with guy after guy. These attractions usually don't go anywhere which is a result of either Doremi not being able to express her feelings or by the guy turning out to be different from what expected. Appearance Doremi has pink eyes and is most often seen wearing a purple vest, pink shirt, pink shorts, and pink sneakers. She has red hair that she most of time wears in two big buns but she can be seen with her hair out. Some occurance of this is in episodes 2 and 49 of Ojamajo Doremi Sharp. When transformed into her Witch Apprentice outfit, she wears pink. Relationships *Hazuki Fujiwara: Hazuki has been Doremi's best friend since kindergarden and she proves to be the closet to Doremi within their group of friends. Hazuki helps Doremi by keeping her on her toes and giving the otherwise clueless girl insight at times. There has been times when they have argued but they have always been able to restore their friendship. *Akatsuki: A romantic interest of Doremi's. Akatsuki first appeared in season two, Ojamajo Doremi Sharp, and appeared to have an automatic attraction to Doremi which she didn't question. Doremi was devasted to find out that Akatsuki was working with Oyajide in order to kidnap Hana. Doremi soon forgives Akatsuki however after he realizes he has true feelings for Doremi. Akatsuki appears again in season four, Ojamajo Doremi Dokkan! , where Doremi and Akatsuki strenghten the bond between them. Doremi clearly likes Akatsuki, even referring to him as a "Prince". *Hana Makihatayama: Doremi was the first to appear in front of Hana when she born and although Hana considers every Ojamajo as her "Mama", Doremi is Hana's main motherly figure. Doremi has a close bond with Hana and gets serious when it comes to protecting her. She also passed on many traits to Hana, such as puffing her cheeks and loving steak. *Kayoko Nagato: Doremi develops a friendship with Kayoko in the third season, Ojamajo Doremi Mo~tto! Doremi helped Kayoko by becoming a friend she could trust and by helping her with her fear of going to school. *Tetsuya Kotake: Kotake is a childhood friend of Doremi's. Doremi often argues with Kotake as he constantly pesters her. In Ojamajo Doremi Dokkan!, Doremi even asks why he likes messing with her ( disguished as Hana at the time). He replies by saying that "sometimes he just feels like it." Even though Doremi is annoyed by Kotake, she cares about his well being and thrives to help him if he gets into a serious problem. In the final episode of Ojamajo Doremi Dokkan!, Kotake confesses his feelings for Doremi but it is unsure what her response to this is. Later in Ojamajo Doremi 16 reveals that Doremi returns her feelings to Kotake in the final chapter of Dokkan. *Reika Tamaki: Tamaki and Doremi are known rivals. However, there have been many times where their differences have been set aside to help each other. Triva *Kotake often calls Doremi 'Dojimi', a pun on the word for "clumsy". *Doremi's name is the first 3 notes on the musical scale. ﻿ Category:Ojamajos Category:Sprite chronicles characters